


Relief

by danthezijn



Series: how it could have been [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Victor Sullivan, Victor is a father figure to Nate, fight me if you think otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Victor POV





	Relief

The moment Nate calls him about ‘one last time’, Sully really hopes the kid knows what he’s doing. He’s got a good thing going for him with Elena, although he knows it’s far from perfect, but Nate is too torn up about someone in his past to let anyone close romantically anyway. Victor can tell.

 

In all the time he’s worked together with Nate, the boy never so much as looked at someone else. There was always the person on the other side of the phone, the mails, the letters and packages. Whoever it was, it was clear to Sully that Nate loved them endlessly. When the correspondence stops, so does Nate for a little while. But then he throws himself into his work, and while that’s probably not the smartest coping mechanism, Sully doesn’t want to discourage him by making him upset again. The boy is too much like a son to him for him to even think about being the one to make him sad.

 

He does vow to himself that whoever _did_ make Nate sad, they won’t be happy when they meet him.

 

Life goes on, although Nate is clearly struggling. He never takes anyone with him, never replies when people hit on him, only smiles politely and refuses. When Nate and Elena announce their marriage, he’s almost relieved. But then he observes them, the way they seem to co-exist but not _live_ with each other, like a normal couple. No intimacy, no romance. He observes the way Nate’s still sad, the way Elena doesn’t even look at guys – or Nate, for that matter – with a spark of interest and he understands, although it saddens him that his two favourite people didn’t see another way out of their predicament. He still wishes them all the happiness in the world.

 

And that brings him to today, with Nate and Sam sitting in his plane – and holy shit who would’ve thought that the other kid would actually be alive – and he ponders. He has nothing against Elena, but this is the happiest he’s ever seen Nate, like the part of his past that went missing came back to him, if only partially. Sully doesn’t want to ask.

 

But then he and the boys get broken up, and the next time Sully sees them Nate looks _whole_ again. There’s a guy plastered to his side that Sully doesn’t recognize, but when he looks at Sam he sees relief and a small smile, so he guesses it’s okay. He can’t deny to himself that he feels some relief as well, although that might also stem from the fact that he can finally give the person who hurt Nate a piece of his mind.

 

He keeps that thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 of 7
> 
> i'm just gonna do my best to upload one every day until i'm done
> 
> special shoutout to @BelowTheSurface for commenting on every fic in this series so far and being a loyal supporter, i'm honestly so glad you like them so much :)
> 
> i also feel like i should give more info: Nate didn't send Sully off to go after Elena, because Elena never went after Nate. It's just been Nate, Sam and Sully the whole time. However, because Sully wouldn’t be able to keep up with their hard-core parkour, he leaves Nate and Sam to their own devices once they reach Libertalia but is able to meet up with them at the other side of the island somewhere before the cave. 
> 
> hope it makes a bit more sense now


End file.
